The Adult Cancer Control Project is attempting to: (1) identify 500 high risk persons who are members of a New York City labor union (District 65); and (2) to intervene on their risk factors (smoking, nutrition, alcohol) in order to demonstrate that changes in health behavior can be made in adult high risk populations which result in reduced risk of cancer and related chronic diseases. In addition, there is a school health program called "Know Your Body" in which 3500 7th and 8th grade children in four schools from the New York Metropolitan area will be screened to determine chronic disease risk factors. An intensive intervention program is planned for two schools; the other two are controls. Three supportive components to these two projects are included on this overall project grant: a smoking cessation program, using multi-modality approaches; a psycho-social research program into factors affecting compliance with the high risk intervention plans; and a health economics program to measure the cost effectiveness of these effects.